Le début d'une longue histoired'amour ?
by Awako
Summary: Law vit sous la tutelle de Doflamingo, mais cette vie ne lui plait plus... Alors qu'il rentre de son école de chirurgien, il croise Eustass Kidd, la "racaille" de sa ville. Il naît alors entre eux une grande complicité qui va les amener à se revoir... Ma version du "comment tout à commencé..." entre nos deux supers novas.


**Bonjour ! Je poste ma première fiction sur le site ! **

**_Pairing :_ Law x Kidd (mes chouchous du moments)**

**_Rating :_ M (homophobes et âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, j'ai un langage cru parfois.)**

**_Disclamer :_ tous les personnages sont, évidemment, à Oda, auteur du sublimissime manga One Piece !**

**Bonne lecture ! (n'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin !)**

* * *

**Le début d'une longue histoire...d'amour ?**

« Désolé, Kidd. Mais c'est non. »

Ces mots résonnait encore dans ma tête. Pourquoi lui avais-je dit cela ? Pour le protéger ? Ou pour ma conscience ? Je ne sais plus. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est l'air déchiré du rouquin, son regard noyé sous l'amertume de ma réponse, et sous l'incompréhension qui grandissait en lui. J'aurais pu enfin quitter cet équipage de malheur, j'aurais pu vivre autrement que sous des ordres. Mais j'ai préféré l'épargner lui. Sûrement l'une de mes plus grosses erreurs, car je venais de le perdre. Définitivement.

* * *

_/ FLASH BACK, point de vue omniscient, narrateur externe/_

Trafalgar Law se promenait dans les rues. Les habitants de la ville où il était le regardait soit avec peur, surtout à cause de son nodachi. Mais pour la plupart, ils le regardaient avec dédain, lui lançait des moqueries. Law leur faisait pitié. Et l'apprenti chirurgien détestait cela. Il voulait inspiré la crainte, pas la pitié. Mais il était mal placé pour cela. Il était le sous-fifre de Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Et ce dernier lui avait infligé une punition des plus extrêmes : il avait envoyé Law, un panier en osier à la main, et un chaperon rouge sur la tête, faire des courses en ville. Avec comme recommandation de ne parler à personne, et de fuir s'il voyait le grand méchant loup. Law était humilié, mais se savait surveillé par les hommes de Doflamingo. Il se devait donc de respecter ses indictions à la lettre. Pour son plus grand malheur.

« Alors, mon petit chaperon rouge ? Qu'est ce que tu rapportes au dîner ? »

Utilisant son étrange pouvoir, Doflamingo, un sourire mauvais au lèvres, fit avancer Law vers lui, et l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Voyons voir...du rhum, c'est bien. Des fruits, de la viande, … Tu t'es appliqué à ce que je vois. C'est bien, brave petite... »

Le blond lui caressa la tête en riant machiavéliquement. Law n'avait pas le moyen d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se laissait faire. Depuis toujours, c'était ainsi. Depuis qu'il avait 7 ans, il était l'esclave de Doflamingo. Il avait toujours apprécier Doflamingo, car il était, quelques part, la seule personne qu'il connaisse en ce monde. Il l'admirait beaucoup, et ne lui refusait jamais rien. Doflamingo se montrait doux avec lui.

Mais depuis son 18ème anniversaire, Doflamingo ne cessait de le rabrouer, de se moquer de lui, de le tourner en ridicule publiquement, et n'avait plus aucune douceur avec lui. Law allait bientôt avoir 20 ans. Et il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

Dès que Doflamingo relâcha son pouvoir sur Law, il s'empressa de lâcher son panier, de retirer son capuchon, et de filer dans sa chambre. Sa chambre. Des murs gris, un lit simple, et une fenêtre lui donnant un aperçu de l'océan. Law ferma soigneusement la porte, et attrapa son ours en peluche. Il l'avait toujours eu, et malgré ses presque vingts ans, cet ours lui redonnait du courage. La particularité de cet ours, est qu'il faisait la taille de Law, voir légèrement plus grand. Law avait passé des nuits entières dans ces bras, et ne s'en lassait pas. Trafalgar Law suivait des études de chirurgien trois fois par semaines. Et, en secret, il imaginait un processus pour donner un cœur et une vie à Bepo, son ours. Ca peut paraître ridicule et puéril, Law en était conscient. Mais il avait besoin d'un ami.

* * *

Law venait de finir sa journée de cours. Il rentrait vers chez lui, lorsqu'on l'interpella.

« C'est toi, le larbin de Doflamingo ?! »

Law se retourna vers son interlocuteur avec un regard noir.

Law : ça se pourrait.  
Kidd : moi c'est Eustass Kidd. Et je te défie.

Law le reconnu. Il était assis sur un muret, à quelques mètres de lui. Eustass Kidd, la racaille de la ville. Lui et son gang aimaient martyriser la populace, surtout les plus faibles, tels que les enfants de 5 à 14 ans, les femmes de tout âges, et les personnes âgés. « Des lâches », pensait Law. Mais il était surpris que le leader de la bande s'intéresse à lui. Il tourna les talons en lui lançant :

Law : désolé, je n'ai pas le temps.  
Kidd : pourquoi ? Tu dois retourner sucer c't'enfoiré de Doflamingo pour pouvoir manger ce soir ?

Law se raidit. Et se tourna vers Kidd. Il tremblait de rage. Les passants dans la rue se dispersèrent rapidement, laissant la place pour le futur combat. Kidd affichait un sourire carnassier.

Law : l'insulte pas. Tu le connais pas. Tu connais rien du tout, t'es trop con toute manière.  
Kidd : c'est qui que tu traites de con ?! Au moins moi, je me prostitue pas pour pouvoir bouffer.  
Law : CA SUFFIT !

Law, furieux, et croyez moi, ça arrivait rarement, lança son nodachi en plein vers le torse de Kidd. Ce dernier l'esquiva de peu, mais se prit le poing de Trafalgar en pleine face, quelques secondes après. Le brun récupéra son sabre, et repartit. Eustass le regarda s'éloigner. Il l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre supérieur.  
Pendant ce temps, Law avait rejoint sa chambre. Il avait enfouit la tête dans le ventre de l'ours, et se surprit à sentir une larme dévaler sa joue. Était-il la prostituée de Doflamingo ? Sûrement que oui... Il en était réduit à ce titre. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

?- Trafalgar. Doflamingo veut te voir.  
Law :...j'arrive.  
?- tout de suite.

Law essuya ses yeux et sortit rejoindre Doflamingo.

Doflamingo : mon petit Law ! Approche ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
Law : ça peut aller.  
Doflamingo : moi j'ai passé une trèèès mauvaise journée. Et j'ai grand besoin de me détendre. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Trafalgar sentit ses genoux fléchir, si bien qu'il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol. Juste en face du bassin de Doflamingo, assis sur son lit. Il se souvenait qu'il y a quelques années, ces moments intimes entre eux se déroulaient dans la tendresse et...et l'amour ? Pour Law, l'amour avait toujours été présent entre eux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Servir d'esclave sexuel à Doflamingo n'avait plus rien en rapport avec l'amour. Mais il le faisait tout de même, car il ressentait toujours ce réconfort en le voyant. Il avait beau essayer de le détester de tout son être, il l'avait sauvé et recueilli. Il lui devait la vie. Une vie qui semblait de plus en plus compliqué, mais qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Law avala le liquide encore chaud qui venait de remplir sa bouche. Il toussa, toujours aussi écœuré après un moment comme celui-ci.

Doflamingo : tu fais des progrès, Law. Ton repas t'a été servi dans ta chambre. A demain.

Et il le congédia. En retournant dans sa chambre, Law repensa à Kidd. Se prostituer pour avoir à bouffer... Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait ça vrai. Et ça le rendait malade. Une fois dans sa chambre, il observa son repas sur sa table lui servant de bureau. Et alla se coucher sans y toucher. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne le déranger.

« Oh, Trafalgar ! Tu dors encore avec une peluche ?! »

Law se redressa. Le rouquin était accroché à sa fenêtre et le regardait.

Law : qu'est ce que tu me veux, Eustass ?  
Kidd : m'excuser. C'est vraiment ta peluche ?

Le silence lui répondit. Law se leva pour venir fermer la fenêtre.

Kidd : attend ! Je suis vraiment venu m'excuser ! Je pensais pas que ça te blesserait autant !  
Law : pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Bonne soirée.  
Kidd : j'ai pas fini !

Le rouquin s'assit sur la fenêtre.

Kidd : ça fait un moment que je t'observe, et je veux vraiment qu'on se défie.  
Law : j'ai gagné, je t'ai mis une raclée il y a même pas une heure.  
Kidd : je me suis pas battu, moi.  
Law :...très bien, quand veux tu te battre ?  
Kidd : tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis, quand tu sors des cours.  
Law : mais tu me traques ?!  
Kidd : ouais, et t'as jamais rien vu !

Eustass lui lança un sourire fier. Les lèvres de Trafalgar s'étirèrent très légèrement.

Kidd : eh ! Mais tu sais sourire ?!

Pour seule réponse, Law lui adressa un doigt d'honneur. Qui eut pour mérite de faire exploser Kidd. Exploser de rire. Il en tomba à la renverse, et se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, car il avait attrapé la main que Law s'était empressé de lui tendre en le voyant tomber.

Kidd : t'es pas si méchant, en fin de compte.  
Law :...tu veux que je te lâche ?  
Kidd : chiche ?

Law desserra sa prise, et Kidd tomba. Il attérit sur ses pieds, et fit même une pirouette, narguant le brun au plus au point.

Kidd : qu'est ce que t'en dit, Trafalgar ?!  
Law : j'en dit que t'es ri-di-cu-le, Eustass.

Kidd lui adressa un grand sourire carnassier, avant de mettre les voiles en courant. Law le regarda s'éloigner. Et se gifla pour effacer la graine de sourire qui poussait sur son visage (métaphore de ouf, notez). Il laissa la fenêtre grande ouverte, mangea tout son repas avec un appétit surprenant, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, dormi bien et sans cauchemars.

* * *

« T'es en retard, Eustass ! »

Le roux courait vers Law, qui l'attendait depuis deux petites minutes.

Kidd : désolé Trafalgar, j'ai une vie aussi !  
Law : et que faisais-tu de si passionnant ? Tu martyrisais un gosse encore ?  
Kidd : si tu considères Killer comme un gosse, alors on peut dire ça.

Les lèvres de Law s'étirèrent légèrement. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Kidd, il avait appris à connaître sa bande. Killer, Heat et Wire surtout. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils s'entendaient. Law était admiratif devant l'amitié entre Kidd et Killer. C'était presque des frères. Law ne connaissait pas ce genre de sentiment. Il n'avait jamais eu personne avec lui. Lorsqu'il affrontait Kidd, ils s'amusaient comme des enfants. Killer leur faisait d'ailleurs souvent la réflexion qu'ils ressemblaient tous deux à des gosses de maternelles, s'attirant par ailleurs les foudres de son meilleur ami. Leurs chamailles continuelles faisaient sourire Trafalgar. Il profitait de ces moments de détente avant de retourner dans le calvaire qu'il vivait habituellement.

Doflamingo était de plus en plus horrible avec lui, le tournant de plus en plus en ridicule. Rien que la veille, il avait passé la soirée en tenue de soubrette. Il en rageait encore. Kidd venait parfois lui rendre visite le soir, sur sa fenêtre. Ils passaient de longues heures à discuter. Kidd arrivait même à le faire rire. Le rouquin aimait le faire rire. Il semblait souffrir, tout seul, et avait l'air tellement heureux quand il lui rendait visite.

Un vendredi soir, Law rentra plus tard que les autres fois. Il avait le bras amoché, mais le cœur léger, et un sourire aux lèvres. Il tenait une photographie dans ses mains. Une photographie de lui et Kidd. Ils étaient trempés, car ils s'étaient battus au bord de la mer, et étaient, forcément, tombés dans l'eau. Ils étaient vite ressortis, en riant tous deux. Law se savait sous l'emprise d'un fruit du démon, il ne traînait donc pas dans l'eau salée de l'océan. Killer les avait pris en photo à ce moment là, et avait offert la photo à Law, pendant que Kidd l'allumait une nouvelle fois. Law alla donc directement dans sa chambre pour se changer. Mais à peine fut il rentré dans sa chambre qu'une main s'empara de sa photo.

Law : que...  
Doflamingo : tu t'es fait des amis, Trafalgar ?  
Law : rend moi cette photo !  
Doflamingo : sinon quoi ?

Law ne répondit pas. Et Doflamingo déchira la photo devant lui. Law sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais lutta avec lui même et ne pleura pas.

Doflamingo : je vais supprimer tes cours.  
Law : non !  
Doflamingo : si tu te plains une seule fois, c'est ton ami que je détruis.

Il était pris au piège. Trafalgar ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il allait être enfermé dans sa chambre pour le reste de ses journées. Il sentit Doflamingo poser ses lèvres de glaces sur les siennes. Et, pour la première fois, Law détesta ce moment. Il avait toujours aimé Doflamingo, de tout son être. Et quelque part, il l'aimerait sûrement pour toujours. Mais plus comme ça. Plus par un amour fusionnel. Pourtant, les pouvoirs de Doflamingo le poussait à le laisser faire. Et il le laissa faire.

Law avait fermé les yeux. Il gémissait. Mais détestait ça. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit qui lui était familier. Le rebord de sa fenêtre grincer sous le poids de Kidd. Il rouvrit les yeux. Et croisa son regard horrifié. Doflamingo le prenait, contre la porte de sa chambre. Il était dos à Kidd et ne le voyait pas. Mais Law voyait Kidd. Il voyait son visage se décomposer. Mais ce que Kidd voyait était pire encore. Il voyait son meilleur ami se faire violer. Il voyait son meilleur ami se mettre à pleurer. Il regrettait d'être venu. Il sauta du rebord de la fenêtre, et partit en courant. Pour que Law garde encore un peu d'honneur. Kidd se remémora les premières paroles qu'il avait dit à Trafalgar. Il lui avait parlé ainsi pour le chauffer et pour qu'il accepte de se battre. Mais il avait raison. Voilà pourquoi Law s'était vexé. C'est parce qu'il avait raison. Parce que Law était réellement le jouet de Doflamingo. Kidd s'en voulut. Terriblement.

* * *

Cela faisait pile une semaine que Kidd et Law ne s'était pas vu. Kidd pensait que c'était sa faute. Il avait surpris Law, et ce dernier ne voulait plus le voir. Pourtant, il devait le revoir. Car demain, ce serait trop tard. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Il était devant la fenêtre de Law. Elle était grande ouverte. Comme si Law l'attendait. Alors il grimpa. Comme il faisait d'habitude. Mais ce qu'il vît le révulsa.

Kidd :...T..Trafalgar ?  
Law :...dégage Eustass.

Law se soignait. Il était couvert de marques. Des suçons ? Des coups ? Il saignait par endroits.

Kidd :...qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
Law : de quoi j'me mêle ?  
Kidd : j'ai pas envie de rire Law.

Law releva la tête. Depuis leur rencontre, il ne l'avait jamais appelé autrement que Trafalgar. Pour lui prouver son manque de respect. Là, il le découvrait sous un nouveau visage. Un homme, sérieux, et inquiet.

Kidd : qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
Law :...et bien...il se pourrait...que Doflamingo ait des penchants sado-maso...  
Kidd : pardon ?!

Law sursauta. Il n'avait jamais vu Kidd se fâcher. Même quand il se disputait avec quelqu'un, il restait calme et moqueur.

Kidd : et tu le laisses faire ?! Tu le laisses te traiter comme une prostituée ?!  
Law : je n'ai pas le choix. Il a un pouvoir de marionnettiste. Il arrive à maîtriser le corps des personnes de son choix.

Kidd ne dit plus rien. Il entra pour la première fois dans la chambre de Law, et commença à soigner ses blessures. Le brun ne dit plus rien. Il le regarda faire. Les doigts de Kidd étaient longs et fins, et extrêmement habiles. Il ne faisait pas les bandages aussi bien que l'apprenti chirurgien, mais Law sauraient s'en contenter.

Law : pourquoi tu es revenu ?  
Kidd : parce que demain, je m'en vais.  
Law : tu...tu t'en vas ?  
Kidd : je prends la mer. Avec Killer, Wire, Heat, et d'autres. J'ai créé mon propre équipage. Je vais devenir un pirate. Pour trouver le One Piece.  
Law :...tu vas devenir pirate ?

Le roux leva les yeux vers lui. Le regard de Law brillait de tristesse et de désespoir.

Kidd :...ouais. Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Trafalgar sursauta.

Law :...pardon ?  
Kidd : je veux que tu viennes avec moi. J'en ai parlé à Killer et aux autres. Ils sont tous d'accord. Je te fais mon second si tu veux. Mais ne reste pas dans cette cellule. Il t'enferme pour profiter de toi, Law. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Je te jure sur mon honneur qu'en venant avec nous, tu ne souffriras plus jamais.

Law avait ses deux yeux plongés dans les deux siens. Kidd rapprocha son visage de celui du brun. Law pouvait sentir son souffle caresser ses joues. Il ne lâcha son regard que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes et douces du rouquin venir se poser contre les siennes. Là, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, pendant un long moment. Parfois profitant juste du parfum de leurs lèvres, d'autres fois emmêlant leurs langues pour une danse silencieuse au goût des deux hommes. Cet instant était parfait. Le plus parfait du monde. Les seuls bruits venant gêner le silence était le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les falaises, et l'horloge du clocher de la ville annonçant qu'il était minuit, et qu'un nouveau jour se levait. C'est ce moment là que choisit Kidd pour reculer la tête, se séparant des lèvres de Law.

Kidd :...tu acceptes ma proposition ?

Le roux se leva et tendit sa main au brun pour qu'il fasse de même. Mais Law baissa les yeux. Et répondit d'une voix qui se voulait mal assurée :

« Désolé, Kidd. Mais c'est non. »

/Fin du FLASH BACK, toujours point de vue externe/

* * *

Le visage de Kidd se décomposa. Il crut que Law venait de lui fendre le torse en deux. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regarda, il était indemne. Pas une marque de blessure.

Kidd :...pourquoi ?!  
Law : quand j'étais gamin, Doflamingo m'a sauvé. Je n'ai pas le droit de partir comme ça. Il m'a sauvé la vie, et-...  
Kidd : et il est en train de te la reprendre ! T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?!  
Law : je reste ici, Kidd.

Kidd baissa le bras. Et détourna la tête. Mais Law put clairement voir la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Ca lui brisa le cœur. Il se leva pour tenter de l'essuyer, mais Kidd lui bloqua le poignet.

Kidd : après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble... Toutes les fois où je t'ai fait rire... Et même cette nuit où je t'ai embrassé... Je t'ai offert mon premier baiser... Et toi tu restes avec lui ! Tu tiens vraiment à rester sa pute toute ta vie ?! Je te pensais mieux que ça, mais en fait, t'es qu'une ordure, Trafalgar !

Et il poussa Law sur son lit. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux. Les mots de Kidd l'avaient blessé.

Kidd :...moi qui pensait qu'on pourrait...tsss... J'me suis planté, encore une fois. Je pars demain soir, au couché du soleil. Je serais sur la plage sud.

Eustass monta sur la fenêtre. Law garda la tête baissé.

Kidd : au fait...

Law releva la tête pour croiser le regard déçu et très, très triste de Kidd.

Kidd :...bon anniversaire...

Et il sauta de sa fenêtre. Le cœur de Law fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. C'est vrai que minuit avait sonné. Il avait 20 ans. Et Kidd y avait pensé. Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Sa vue était trouble, mais il réussit tout de même à suivre Kidd des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la forêt.

* * *

L'après midi se terminait. Et Law terminait son œuvre. Le garde venu lui apporter son repas de midi gisait dans un coin de sa chambre. Il l'avait tué. Il avait eu quelques regrets l'espace d'une seconde, mais c'était passé. Avec ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon, il opérait avec habileté son ours. Il referma l'ouverture sur son ventre. Bepo avait maintenant un cœur, des os, des organes. Il pouvait vivre. Mais ne vivait pas. Il lui manquait une âme, supposa Law. Il ne pouvait rien de plus. Il laissa sa peluche là. Il attrapa son sac et son nodachi, et sauta par la fenêtre.

Il tomba sur le sol et, ayant bien observer Kidd, se réceptionna comme il faut pour ne pas se blesser. Et il partit en courant, direction la plage sud. Il devait rejoindre Kidd avant qu'il parte. Pour partir avec lui. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un dingue.  
Il arriva sur la plage sud et s'arrêta net. Les hommes de Doflamingo se battaient contre Killer et les autres. Mais aucune traces de Kidd. Killer lui hurla :

Killer : Doflamingo l'a emmené !  
Law : emmener où ?!  
Killer : sur la falaise ! Il va le tuer ! Si Kidd tombe dans l'eau il se noiera, il possède les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Law pour tourner les talons en directions des falaises.

Kidd s'écrasa contre le sol et cracha du sang. Il n'arrivait pas à se battre contre Doflamingo. Il maîtrisait son corps tout entier, et Kidd n'arrivait plus à bouger. Le blond le choppa par la gorge et lui dit en lui bloquant la respiration peu à peu afin qu'il étouffe lentement et qu'il souffre :

« Tu vois, Eustass Kidd, tu aurais pu être un très grand pirate... Avec Law comme second, tu aurais pu renverser le gouvernement de la marine. Mais cet imbécile a trop d'amour pour moi. Depuis qu'il est gamin, il est amoureux de moi. Et j'ai su jouer de ça. Il est une poupée si parfaite que, pendant qu'on couche ensemble, je relâche mon pouvoir. Et il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il continue tout seul, car il m'aime. Ta technique hier soir aurait pu marcher... Mais on ne me vole pas mes affaires comme ça. J'ai testé pas mal de monde, mais le meilleur esclave sexuelle que j'ai jamais eu est bien Law, car il fait ça avec passion. Je suis sur que tu rêverais de goûter un tel plaisir, petite âme chaste... Avec Law peut être ? Je te le prêterai. Oh, suis-je bête... Tu vas étouffer dans trois...deux...un...ggghhhh ! »

Kidd rouvrit les yeux. Il respira un grand coup. Il était libre. Doflamingo l'avait lâché. Car Don Quichotte Doflamingo s'était fait transpercer le ventre par le nodachi de Law.

Kidd : Law...  
Law : ton esclave sexuelle...ton objet...ta poupée...voilà donc la seule valeur que j'ai à tes yeux ?!

Il retira son sabre et l'envoya rouler plus loin. Kidd le regarda. Law lui tendit sa main libre, que le roux saisit, et le releva. Pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser. Kidd était surpris, mais resta de marbre.

Kidd : qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
Law : je t'embrasse.  
Kidd : pourquoi ?  
Law : parce que je pense avoir des sentiments pour toi.  
Kidd : tu penses ? Ou tu me laisses encore avoir des illusions ?  
Law : j'en suis sûre, si tu préfères.  
Kidd : oui, je préfère.

Eustass s'apprêtait à le rembrasser, quand il sentit qu'on reprenait possession de son corps. Il voulut s'éloigner, mais le nodachi de Law s'abattit sur sa jambe. Il tomba à terre. Law leva son sabre. Son regard était horrifié. Il allait le tuer ! Doflamingo allait lui faire tuer celui qu'il aimait ! Il entendit un cri, puis fut libérer de son emprise. Doflamingo était porté par un ours blanc géant.

Law : Bepo ?!  
Kidd : quoi ?! C'est pas une peluche ?!

L'ours jeta Doflamingo par dessus la falaise. Il s'écrasa à la surface de l'eau, avant de couler. Trafalgar se jeta dans les bras de son ours.

Law : j'ai réussi ! Je l'ai rendu vivant !  
Kidd : c'est toi qui l'a rendu vivant ?!  
Law : oui, c'est moi.  
Kidd : la vache...  
Bepo : veuillez m'excuser, mais je suis un ours, pas une vache.  
Kidd : il parle !

Law se mit à rire. Un de ces rires si rare chez lui, que Kidd aimait tellement.

* * *

Killer : le bateau est prêt, Cap'tain !

Kidd et Law se regardait, l'un en face de l'autre. Law pensa qu'il avait beau avoir trois ans de plus que Kidd et porter de haut talons, il serait toujours plus petit.

Kidd : ma proposition tient toujours, Trafalgar. Tu es le bienvenue à bord.  
Law : désolé, Kidd, je dois encore refuser.  
Kidd :...pourquoi cette fois ?  
Law : pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es mon rival. Je vais former mon propre équipage, et on se retrouvera sur la route de tous les périls. Là, je serais devenu fort. Et on s'affrontera à nouveau.

Kidd sourit. Ca aussi, c'était rare.

Kidd : tu te rends compte qu'on va peut être pas se voir pendant des mois, voir des années.  
Law : j'attendrais.  
Kidd : tu attendras quoi ?  
Law : toi. Je t'attendrais.

Le brun tendit la main au rouquin.

Law : rivaux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?  
Kidd : on se croirait à un mariage.  
Law : prend ça comme tu veux.

Kidd sourit une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Law sourit avec lui. Le roux serra sa main.

Kidd : pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Law tira Kidd vers lui, et l'embrassa. Pendant plusieurs minutes, comme lors de leur premier baiser, tout fut parfait. Puis Kidd dut partir.

Law, assis contre Bepo, regarda le bateau de Kidd partir. Il pensa qu'avec le coucher de soleil, cela faisait très romantique, et se trouva ridicule. Le rouquin allait lui manquer, il en était sûr.

Bepo : hem...capitaine Law ?  
Law : oui Bepo ?  
Bepo : pardon, mais...le Cap'tain Kidd vous a laissé quelque chose...  
Law : quoi ?!  
Bepo : navré de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt...

Bepo lui tendit une écharpe rouge, comme les cheveux de Kidd, imprégné de l'odeur du rouquin. Les lèvres de Law s'étirèrent légèrement. Il enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou. Une forte odeur de gingembre lui piqua les narines. Mais avec cette écharpe, il se sentait bien. Il regarda le bateau de Kidd. Et murmura un « Merci » dont le son se perdit dans les vagues de South Blue.

* * *

Epilogue :

« Capitaine ! Navire pirate à dix heures !  
- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?  
- D'après la vigie, il s'agit des Kidd's Pirates ! Ils vont s'arrêter sur la même île que nous ! »

Le cœur de Law fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Bepo : il s'agit de vos amis d'enfances, capitaine ?  
Penguin : sérieux ? Eustass Kidd était l'un de vos amis d'enfances ?  
Sashi : deux supernova... Ouah !  
Law : c'est mon rival. On va sûrement s'affronter.  
Penguin : émouvantes retrouvailles.  
Law : la ferme.

Les deux complices, Penguin et Sashi, rirent de bons cœurs. Et, effectivement, les deux équipages se firent face sur la plage, quelques minutes plus tard. Kidd regardait Law, Law regardait Kidd.

Kidd : ça fait longtemps, Trafalgar.  
Law : quatre ans pour être précis, Eustass. Jour pour jour.  
Kidd : j'espère que t'es devenu fort...car moi, je le suis devenu.

Sans comprendre, Law se sentit décoller et arriva dans les bras de Kidd.

Law : qu'est ce que... ?!  
Kidd : le fruit du démon du métal. Je fais office d'aimant, et ton nodachi n'échappe pas à la règle.

Law se libéra de ses bras, et le combat commença entre les deux hommes. Il dura une bonne partie de la soirée. Les deux équipages étaient déjà retournés fêter chacun de leur côtés lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

Séparés par quelques millimètres, le nodachi de Law contre le point métallique de Kidd. Si près, qu'après quelques instants, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Law rangea son nodachi, et prit le roux par le col. Kidd se débarrassa du métal autour de son bras, et prit le brun par les hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Law : tu m'as manqué.  
Kidd : toi aussi. Je suis ravi de voir que tu aimes mon écharpe.  
Law : elle ne m'a jamais quittée.  
Kidd : serais tu devenu romantique, Trafalgar ?  
Law : je t'emmerde. Cordialement.

Sa réponse fut accompagné par un doigt d'honneur, ce qui déclencha les rires de Kidd.

Kidd : t'as pas changé !  
Law : toi, si. Je ne te savais pas fan de rouge à lèvres.  
Kidd : tu n'aimes pas ? C'était pourtant pour laisser des marques sur ton joli corps frêle que j'en ai mis...  
Law : non seulement tu mériterais des baffes, mais en plus, tu te rends compte du sous entendu que tu viens de faire ?!  
Kidd : je vais faire en sorte que cela ne reste pas un sous entendu.

Trafalgar se sentit rougir.

Kidd : tu mets du fard à joue, ou je te fais de l'effet ?  
Law : crétin.

Law était allongé sur le dos. Kidd était au dessus de lui, mais il était légèrement occupé. Il avait le membre du chirurgien en bouche, et faisait de longs mais rapides vas et viens. En quatre ans, Law avait eu quelques conquêtes sur certaines îles, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense. Même avant, avec Doflamingo, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu autant de plaisir.

Il poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres, et se lâcha dans la bouche de Kidd. Il avait jouit beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Il ne voulait pas déjà s'arrêter. Il vit Kidd le déshabiller, puis se déshabiller. Avant qu'il est eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soir, le roux le pénétra d'un coup de hanches. Law s'attendait à souffrir, mais, bizarrement, il n'avait pas mal. Il faut dire que Doflamingo s'était suffisamment occupé de son cas.

Il n'eut donc aucun mal à s'abandonner à Kidd, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entraîne au septième ciel. Là, dans l'extase la plus parfaite, ils jouirent d'une même voix, avant de s'embrasser. Law s'endormit immédiatement après. Kidd, lui, le regarda dormir. Law avait bien fait de ne pas venir dans son équipage. Leurs retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus intense.

* * *

**Voilà qui clos la première fiction que je poste ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas, laissez moi une review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer... Bisous !**


End file.
